


Wallpapers for Wicked_Awards round 13

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Charmed (TV), Doctor Who, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Wallpapers made for wicked_awards





	1. Buffy the Vampire Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> want/take/have and edit as you please

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/661352/661352_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/661546/661546_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/661879/661879_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/662157/662157_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/664004/664004_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/664081/664081_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/664404/664404_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/664673/664673_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/664914/664914_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/665210/665210_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/665482/665482_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/668452/668452_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/670040/670040_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/670356/670356_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/670656/670656_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/670863/670863_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/671219/671219_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/671398/671398_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/671663/671663_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/671918/671918_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/672142/672142_original.jpg)


	2. Charmed

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/660714/660714_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/660962/660962_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/661114/661114_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/662981/662981_original.jpg)


	3. Doctor Who

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/660288/660288_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/662767/662767_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/667464/667464_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/667673/667673_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/667976/667976_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/668270/668270_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/669883/669883_original.jpg)


	4. Stargate Atlantis

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/666108/666108_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/666328/666328_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/666469/666469_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/666663/666663_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/667108/667108_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/668912/668912_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/669148/669148_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/669409/669409_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/669678/669678_original.jpg)


	5. Stargate SG-1

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/663274/663274_original.jpg)


	6. Supernatural

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/662316/662316_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/663339/663339_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/663718/663718_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/672283/672283_original.jpg)


	7. Crossover

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/667383/667383_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/665718/665718_original.jpg)


End file.
